Bring It On
by Tai Luva
Summary: This has nothing to do with the cheerleader movie lol. It's my first 03 fic, Takato reflects on issues. (A nicely vague summary, eh?) That's all you're getting, though. ^_^ Read if you want to find out!


Yes, I admit that the only Digimon I've seen is the American Fox version, so to you Japanese version watchers who are way ahead of me in the series, sorry if this is off the mark. Season three premiered this morning and I was absolutely breath-taken. I thought I would hate the new kids and miss the old gang, and I do miss them, I'll always have a place for them in my heart, but I'm so drawn to the new characters I just had to write something. This takes place at the end of the first episode, and it's in Takato's (sp?) POV. It's incredibly short . . .  
  
Bring It On  
By: Tai Luva  
  
"Renamon, walk all over him." I freeze. The leaves and her hair quiver soundlessly in the breeze. The wind seems to be breathing for me in it's irregular little gusts. Thank god, because I seem to have forgotten how to do it on my own.  
  
There's no way this is happening. It can't be, these last two days have been a blur. I know her, she's like something from a dream, she is from my dream - my nightmare. She wants to destroy me, to take Guilmon away, I can see it in her eyes. Her deep, guarded eyes.  
  
How can I hate her? I desperately want to but can't. She's against me, my brain's telling me that but my heart is screaming no, she needs me. She needs me more than I could ever need Guilmon, more than I can even comprehend. She's lost. I can tell by the way her voice quavered before.   
  
That voice - cold, guarded - it doesn't seem to match her at all. Something has hardened it, hardened her, and I need to find out. But how can I when all she wishes is to fight me? A part of me wants to submit . . . to let her break me down and wear me out until I'm just the shell of what I was, waiting to be filled with her power . . . a part of me wants to succumb to the strength that seems to emanate from her every pore. That's what she wants, though.   
  
I can't do it. It wouldn't be fair to Guilmon. Or her. Or myself. I can't let her win . . . but most importantly I can't let myself lose. I wouldn't just be losing my pride or some stupid battle, I'd be losing a friend - Guilmon. And I've only just found him, the adventure's only just begun and she can't take that away from me. No one can - not my disbelieving friends, not my mother and her stupid no pet rule, not that blunt terriermon and his tamer, and definitely not her.   
  
I take another moment to study her. At a quick glance, she's nothing special, just another girl, but as I look at her again I feel the same chill of excitement and fear that ran down my spine when I saw her in my dream. I'll not ashamed to admit it, I am a bit afraid of her. She's amazingly focused, as if battling and winning were the only things that mattered to her. I'm also not ashamed to admit that I'm drawn to that fact. All the girls I've known before have been so submissive, so one dimensional, she'd take them all on. Hell, she'd take all the guys I know on too. I love that.  
  
Did I just say love? How can I love her? I've just met her, she wants to crush me and my digimon, but something tells me my heart's not lying. To be honest, I could tell from the moment I dreamt of her that she was unlike any other person I'd known. I knew that I wanted to give her my heart, even if the only thing she would do to it was crush it to pieces. But I can't give her my digimon's power. I can't give her /his/ heart.  
  
And that's why I'll fight her. It doesn't matter that I'm afraid, or that I'm clearly outmatched, or even that I love her. All that matters is keeping Guilmon safe. So bring it on, dream girl, I'm ready for you.  
  
The End  
  
Told you it was super short . . . and nicely pointless too. Oh well, what's a girl to do? I had to get it out of my system, and personally I think Takato and that girl (is her name Rika?) should get together. As long as he doesn't hook up with that freaky girl with the dog puppet that talked to her flute . . . whew . . . can we say psycho? Anywho, thanks for reading and please review ^_^  
  
-Tai Luva  
  
P.S. If you're bored, check out my website, I could use the hits. Tahnks the URL is www.geocities.com/tais_gurl2000 


End file.
